


School trips with parker luck

by ItsFfion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Hulks Out, Bullying, Cute, Gen, Hulk Hugs (Marvel), Precious Peter Parker, School, Secret Identity, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Peters class goes on a school trip to stark industies, and Peter with school trips don't tend to end well





	School trips with parker luck

**Author's Note:**

> I like the field trip trope so I decided to make a fic about it! Hope you guys enjoyed this!

 Peter woke up that morning in a good mood, may managed not to burn any of the pancakes she made, he wasn't late for the train and he passed the chemistry quiz with flying colours, lunch was actually pretty good for once and he got a fill. The only thing that seemed to ruin that perfect day, of course is decathlon practice, where it was announced that they were going on a trip, where? You say.. Stark industries.

 "Ready to get exposed Parker?! You better show up!" Flash exclaimed, once he got the permission slip and left looking smugly.

"Peter just ignore him, he doesn't know anything" Ned trying to comfort his friend in his clear distress,

"Ned! That's the problem! No one knows that I'm.. Spider-man" Peter whispers the last part "of course were going on a trip to where my cover is! People are going to find out I'm a superhero am that can't even vote yet!",

"maybe you could get Mr. Stark to like get a ID pass or something?"

"I can try.. Uhm anyway bye Ned see you tomorrow". As Peter left he took the permission slip for may to sign.

* * *

As the day of the school trip arrived, Flash has begin to mock and inslut Peter more, it wasn't creative enough to hurt his feelings but it was getting annoying. "Can't believe you actually showed up Parker!" Peter ignored Flashes taught as he got on the school bus sitting next to Ned and MJ, who showed more emotion than she usually does.

"You excited MJ?" Peter asks, 

"yes, we're going to the tower led by one of the most influenced women of our generation!" Michelle said with a little smile on her face. It's good that his friends are excited for this trip, maybe if he stayed near them he would have more fun and be able to ignore Flash. 

As they got closer to the tower Peters classmates started to get more and more excited, it became too hard to contain once they actually stopped there, Mr Williams, their teacher started to looked annoyed in trying to quiet down the kids, "EVERYONE!" he practically screamed, causing everyone to look over at him and shut up, "good, now that I got your attention, you have certain rules to listen to, well go over some in the tower by our guide, but I'd like to give you some aswell. Firstly show some respect, this is Stark Tower, don't touch anything that you haven't given permission to touch and finally no wondering off" Mr Williams glanced over at Peter while saying the last one. Great now his teacher was watching his back. 

* * *

 Soon enough they all went into the tower, many of Peters classmates looked amazed at how big it was just by the reception area. Mr Williams went to go speak to the receptionist to get their tour passes, "good morning, were scheduled for a tour right around now?",

"Midtown tech?" the receptionist looked up to see Mr Williams nod, "okay, I'll call your tour guide down, she will then collect the passes for you and your class this will only take a moment". With that the elevator dinged to someone's arrival and out stepped a worker, her hair was up in a bun and she wore a business suit, which looked like it was designed to not cause discomfort to the wearer.

"hello! Midtown tech! I'm Laura and I'm going to be your tour guide today! I'm going to give you your badges and start the tour!"

As Laura gave out the badges Peter became slightly more nervous, he was allowed in the tower but FRIDAY used his biometrics to let him in, finally Peter was called." Peter Parker? On the system it's says FRIDAY should recognise you by your biometrics so you don't need a badge" as Laura said that Peters classmates and teacher looked at him in shock. "Alright! Now that everyone has their passes, let's do a quick rundown of the Stark Tower. Stark Tower is 93 stories and was constructed in 1950 by Howard Stark, the father of Tony Stark, just after World War two. Stark Tower was built as a world-class financial and business facility, and while it still does, it now also homes the Avengers." Laura spoke calmy and fluently like she had said this speach hundreds of times before. 

As they walked towards the scanners Laura stepped forward and scanned her badge, "Croft Laura. Level 3 Alpha badge" most of the students jumped with the expected noise and Peter resisted the urge to laugh, Laura on the other hand did "that's just FRIDAY she's Mr Stark AI, she runs most of the rooms in the building and has eyes everywhere. Say hello FRIDAY" Laura chuckled "hello Midtown Tech. I'm sorry for surprising you, enjoy your tour.".

"Alright everyone could you all come past and scan your badge here once everyone gone passed the scanners well go up to the first part of our tour" after Laura spoke one by one each student went passed and scanned their badges, each announcing "level 1 beta" and before it got to Peter, Abe spoke "Laura? What do the badge levels mean?",

"oh! What a wonderful question- at stark tower there are 10 levels, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. Level ones are for touring, press or workers family. And in those are 3 ranks, beta, alpha and omega. Beta being tour groups like you guys and omega being the workers family. Now level one can only be around certain levels with someone in a high position. Between levels one and levels 8 are SI employees and level 8 are the avengers family or friends when they come visit, level 9 are the avengers, no matter if they are living here or are not and level 10 are Pepper Potts, Tony Stark and Happy Hogan, however there is a rumor that there is another person with level 10 access that we don't know of. I hoped that helped" Peters class nodded and in that moment Peter decided to go through the scanners, "Parker Peter level CLASSIFIED" Peter winced as the whole class looks at him, including their tour guide "huh Never heard that before FRIDAY is there a problem with the scanners?" 

"no problems detected" Laura looked confused but then quickly went back to her smiling face, "okay then, let's just get along with the tour, Peter might just work with classified things? Let's all get into the elevator." 

Peters classmates wont stop staring at him, few of them asking questions like which he managed to pick up with his super hearing, one of those are from flash" how does a loser like him work on classified stuff?!".

" alright the first place we will be going is the Avengers museum." just then the elevator dinged and opened indicating they have reached their stop, Peters class looked around awestruck as sat in glass casing are a bunch of avengers gear, and gear from other hero's." As you may or may not know, the Avengers were formed during 2012, when New York was home to a alien attack, however there are rumors going around that the avengers was made somewhat before that. But enough of that, go look around at all this hero gear, I can see you all are racing to go! ". Just as Laura said that the class went wild and went towards all the hero gear, Peter not knowing what to do got tugged by Ned towards a case hold Peters old Spider-man suit, MJ following loosely behind.  " when did they get these?" Peter mumbled, the case held his old suit and his old broken webshooters on top of the case held a sign "we all start somewhere" Peter smiled knowing who said that, just below that held some fun facts about the person. 

  * Spider-man likes to eat his food on the ceiling causing many freak out at 1am and many food crumbs on the floor
  * He is one of the youngest avenger (in training) 
  * Spider-man has most of the Avengers wrapped around his finger



Peter blushed of course they had all these about him, Ned snickered behind him and MJ had a small smile, just then Flash pushed him behind him. Flashs' favourite hero is Spider-man, of course and every since homecoming Flash has been boasting to everyone in school that he helped him catch the vulture. "Spider-man will never be as cool as you Parker! I should know me and him are  _friends_ " Peter grimaced, if only he knew who was under that mask. 

 "alright everyone! Gather round! Now we're going up to the R&D department!" Laura says as the students gather round her and follow her to the elevator. 

As they were in the elevator FRIDAYs voice rung out surprising them all, "Peter there appears to be a problem on floor 89, boss is requiring your assistance" 

"uh okay I'll head up once the class is out in R&D" Peter says nervously, as every student eyes him. 

"Unable to do so, boss said its urgent and to bring you up so unfortunately your tour group will be going with you" Peters class looked nervous and excited. Laura was at a loss of what to do. 

* * *

 

The elevator dinged indicating their stop, before the doors could open Peter could hear a commonsion, Peter immediately was panicked if this was Spider-man related he would need to reveal himself to his class. 

Once the doors open they were greated with the view of the common room, it looked a mess some couch cushions were torn up, part of the couch as well and weapons lay a strew over the ground, Peter turned to his class, "you have to wait here so I can see what's going on, it could potentially be dangerous so it you see anything hide and hide quickly." his class looked scared at this point. 

"Peter! I can't possibly let you out of my sight during this trip! Especially now that I see weapons laying on the floor!" Mr Williams says. 

Peter quickly thinks of a lie, "oh sir they don't work those weapons, the avengers use them for random games of tag and nurf gun wars" his teacher looked cinflicted, 

"I can't let you go alone without my or a adults supervisor, I'm sorry but it's the-" just then a roar could be hear throughout the room, his class looked over and saw the hulk, Peter swore under his breath and took action.

"Alright you guys have to be quiet and calm for when he comes over okay? If he hears any sudden noises or movements he might attack" Peter says ignoring the worried look he was getting from his teacher. 

"hey buddy, these are my friends they are happy to meet you" Peter spoke calmly once he knew his class were quiet, "you okay?"

"HULK ANGRY!" he roared, making Peters class jump, 

"why you angry? Something happen?" Peter spoke to him like how he would speak to upset children on his patrol.

"EXPLOSION IN BANNERS LAP! HURT HULK!" Peter panicked when he heard that, but hid it to try and calm Hulk down.

"aw bud that sucks, you want me to see if you're okay? Where did it hurt" he spoke while slowly walking towards him.

"HULK HANDS!" he shouted showing Peter his hands, which had cuts of class and liquid in them, Peter winced. 

"Is it okay if I clean and take the glass out? It might hurt a little but it'll make your hands feel better" Peter looked up to see hulk eyeing him wairly, but nodded anyway.

Peter walked towards the first aid kid in the kitchen drawers, pulled it out and started walking towards hulk. "Could you sit down for me so it's easier to reach?" Peter asked and the hulk obayed  His classmates were shocked on how Peter could calm the hulk down. 

"This might sting a bit" Peter said as he started pulling out the glass, hulk growled, "I'm sorry." Peter said.

Soon enough the glass and the liquid were cleaned from hulks hands and Peter started to wrap them up, knowing full well that when he transforms back they will fall off. "There! All done! You okay now?" Peter says and the hulk smiles,

"HULK FEEL BETTER!" as he said that he grabbed onto Peter and hugged him and Peter laughed,

"you're welcome bud" hulk put him down, Peter looked to his class and eyed their shocked faces and then back to hulk, waily watching his class. "Those are my friends hulk don't worry they are nice"

Hulk smiled as Tony comes rushing in, "hey uh school children, Peter and - oh Hulk! You okay? I heard an explosion"

"PETER HELP HULKS HANDS!" he smiled showing Tony his hands,

"that's great buddy but do you think we can have banner back so we could make sure his hands are okay too? Then you can come back" tony says,

"HULK WANT PUNY BANNER TO BE OKAY!"

"Great!" Tony says and turns to the tour group, "uh this night be a little uncomfortable to watch him transform back" Tony quickly grabs a blanket from the couch to cover Bruce up once he changes back. "whenever your ready bud"

* * *

 

Once Bruce was back and checked over he walked towards the class, "I'm sorry you had to see that, uh hulk wants to let you know it was fun meeting you" Bruce smiled then turned towards Peter "I'm sorry for ruining your trip, that wasn't really supposed to happen, I accidentally added a wrong chemical and it kinda exploded" he chuckled.

"it's okay Dr Banner, I really didn't mind helping the big guy" Peter smiled, again ignoring the shocked faces of his classmates who didn't believe his internship.

Soon enough it was time for his class to go home, but Tony stopped Peter from leaving speaking to his teacher, "hey Peter will stay with me as he has the internship tonight, it's a waste of time to come back here when he only just left." Mr Williams looked nervous,

"I'm sorry Mr Stark but we need to know his guardian is okay him staying here"

"right of course, FRIDAY? could you phone May and tell her what's going on?" Tony smiled, and after a few moments FRIDAY gave Aunt May's response,

"May Parker says it is okay for Peter to stay at the tower as long as he likes" FRIDAY answers.

"great is that enough permission for you?" Tony looks at Peters teacher,

"oh u-uh yes Sir, thank you for the tour" as he said that Peters classmates went up on the bus and Peter waved goodbye to MJ and Ned

"So how are you kid" Mr Stark says as he puts his arm around Peter shoulders.

"im great Mr Stark."


End file.
